


Malfunctions

by Catfishhamsterlady



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Connor comes by accepting something, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rimming, malfunctions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: Connor gets new body parts and comes home late. When said parts begin to act up, he asks Hank for help. It happens.





	Malfunctions

 

Connor was _never_ late. When 10:30 ticked by Hank was surprised to find Connor wasn’t home, sitting beside him on the couch. He stood, grunting as a few joints popped, and walked to the door. Hank peeked out the door and found that the streets were empty. He was worried for a moment before shaking his head. “He’s the most highly capable android I’ve seen.” He said to himself. “No way anything would happen to him.” Hank locked the door, knowing Connor had his own set of keys, and began to walk to bed.

As Hank passed the kitchen he smiled and thought about the past few months or so. The andriods were finally free, and Cyberlife had come to terms with it. Now, instead of trying to stop it, they’ve embraced it. Dishing out new updates and parts for androids, even jobs for them to have without programming. It was amazing, really.

Hank walked into the kitchen and he looked over the table, cleaned off and his kitchen looking homey. He looked at the clock. 10:35. Where is Connor? Usually he’s home with Hank, around 6:30. Connor told Hank he needed to do something, but what? He’d been so vague about it, never answering Hank’s questions fully. It irritated Hank, but he couldn’t get angry with Connor. He had the same effect on the man as Sumo. And a bad one at that. Whenever Hank saw Connor, his heart soared. He felt compelled to kiss him all over, hold him tight. Well, wether Connor felt the same way or not Hank was too afraid to find out. He shut off the kitchen light and walked to the bathroom, beginning to brush his teeth.

Hank looked over the sticky notes on the mirror, smiling to himself. Connor had added more. Things like, “It’s never too late to do the things you love.” Hank read them all and spit out the toothpaste to read the last. ”Time waits for no one, speak your mind today!” Hank rolled his eyes fondly and rinsed out his mouth before walking to bed. “Yeah, well, not gonna fuckin’ happen.” He said and took off his shirt and socks before laying down. Hank yawned and rolled over to where Connor usually slept.

The pristine sheets, fluffed pillow. The duvet was probably situated perfectly too, but now Hank lay under it.  Hank quite missed the Android. Connor was always happy to cuddle with Hank. He downloaded a new heating and cooling system so he felt more like a human. On cold winter nights Hank would hold onto him tight. Connor had also downloaded a sleeping program, that set for a certain amount of time a he ran diagnostics for the night. It was nice, actually.

Before the sleep program, Connor would stand in the corner of Hank’s bedroom. Hank accounted waking up more than once and having a mini heart attack seeing the looming shadow in the corner of his room. Hank smiled to himself and closed his eyes in a happy thought. He fell asleep soundly, reminiscing of the good six months.

 

Connor sighed standing up in the cyberlife wearhouse. Indeed, he did feel... _different_. But it wasn’t a bad thing, no. He scanned himself and smiled. Yes, new sensors put in. An entire part replaced, skin being repaired over it. New tank, new fluids in his body, yes! Everything had turned out perfectly. He quickly downloaded the program he had been waiting for. Sex. He’d heard Hank talk of it and wanted to try it himself, granted, he didn’t know what to do.

Connor had to somehow _seduce_ the person he wanted to sleep with. Easier said than done, especially when said person is in their 50’s and you live with them. Connor checked the time, his heart skipped a beat realizing it was 2 in the morning. He sighed and saw an error message pop up, telling him something in his body was malfunctioning. Well, that would just have to wait. He was late to go home, very late, and Hank would be worried sick! 

Connor immediately toil the bus home home, listing various ways to apologize to hank when he realized something. ‘ **Sensory levels increased, 100%** ’ What? Connor checked his software, looking for where the error occurred. Connor looked everywhere and found the two small red bubbles. **Error! Fluid S-74 overflow.** Connor was horrified, his artificial semen levels were regenerating themselves at levels that should’ve been impossible. **Error! Fluid S-74 overflow, requesting flush system?**

Connor stood from the bus seat deciding to allow the request as soon as he was in the safety of home. He got off and walked to the front door, unlocking it smoothly. Sumo stood, blocking the door for a moment. He recognized Connor and gave a wag of his tail, licking his hand. Connor smiled and gently pet Sumo. “Go to sleep, Sumo. It’s very late for such a strong and protective puppy.” He said gently.

Sumo seemed to have heard Connor, when he went back to bed there seemed to be a pep in his step. Connor smiled and re-locked the door before walking into the bedroom quietly.

**Flush system requested.**

**Yes? No? Remind me later.**

**»Yes? No? Remind me later.**

**Flush system activated.**

Connor felt something course through his body, his knees buckled and he moaned loudly. Loud enough to wake Hank, who was startled to find Connor on his knees and biting the mattress. “The fuck are you doing?” Hank asked glaring. Connor didn’t respond, only pant harshly. “H-Hello Hank.” Connor said in between breaths. “It is currently 2:22 AM. Please return to bed.”

”Not ‘till I know what the fuck you’re doing.” Connor shakily stood, a tent in his pants and soaked through. “It seems the parts I have purchased have malfunctioned.” He explained, gripping the bed tightly. “In your terms, Hank, I’m sporting a boner and my newfound anal cavity is aching.” Hank blinked and looked over Connor with a flushed face. “Okay. Take care of it and go to bed.” He said and rolled over. Connor undressed himself. “Well, my S-74 levels are very high, overflowing even, so right now I need your help.” Connor stated, crawling across the bed.

Hank was mortified, yes he _really_ wanted to sleep with Connor, but Connor making the first move? Insane. He was having one of the best wet dreams in a while. Probably. Hank blushed even more as Connor removed the blanket and sat right in his lap. “Lieutenant, please help.” He whined softly, Hank’s breathing hitched. “Yeah,” He whispered. “Okay.” He could do that. Connor sprung onto Hank, knocking him down with whines and kisses. Hank kissed back, indulging himself. 

Connor worked Hank’s pants and boxers off, proud that Hank’s cock seemed interested as well. Connor whined in need, wrapping his hand around Hank. Hank bucked into his hand and peeled Connor away. “I’m going to stretch you.” He stated, Connor attempted to get up. Hank pushed him down by his smooth unmarked chest. “Lieutenant, that isn’t necessary. I cannot feel pain, therefore do not worry on stretching me.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, it’ll feel better. Promise.” Connor groaned as Hank spread his legs apart. A cap of lube opening. “I assure you, there will be no difference on—haah!” Connor bit his lip and moaned, jerking his head to the side. “Just relax.” Hank cooed, pumping his finger in and out. Connor nodded and relaxed enough to begin and enjoy it, even want more. “Hank please.” Hank pushed in two more fingers, Connor moaning. “You seem to like that.” Hank smirked, Connor whined softly. Hank trailed his eyes over Connor’s new accessory, a dick. It stood, tall and proud and in need of Hank’s attention. Hank leaned down and licked the tip. Connor whimpered and bucked his hips up. Hank closed his mouth around it and began timing it with his fingers.

Connor was a writhing mess below Hank. Whining, moaning and pleading. Hank knew Connor was close by the way he twitched in his mouth. Hank smirked and took all of him down his throat. Connor grabbed onto Hank’s hair and came in his mouth with a cry. Hank quickly pulled back to cough and swallow as much as he could. “Why is it flavored?” Hank asked, tasting vanilla. Connor panted and shrugged softly. “Dunno.” He said and sat up, pinning Hank down. 

Hank growled and flipped the two, keeping Connor below him. “Just because I’m old doesn’t mean you get to take over, and that’s that.” Connor whined as Hank began to trail kisses along Connor’s collar bone. “Hank please.” He begged, bucking his hips. Hank smiled and gently caught Connor’s lips in a kiss. “Alright.” Hank positioned himself at Connor’s now loosened entrance. “Will you just fucking put it in me, I’ve been waiting!” Connor hissed, surprising Hank.

”I didn’t know you had a mouth like that.” Hank teased as Connor glared at him. Hank chuckled and slowly pushed into him. “Since you asked oh-so nicely, I’ll give you what you want.” Connor moaned as Hank slid in teasingly slow. He wrapped his legs around Hank’s back. “After this I believe my S-74 levels will be low enough to ensure 5 hours of sleep.” Connor stated with a moan as Hank began to thrust at a slow, loving pace. 

Hank felt Connor try to fuck himself on Hank’s irritatingly slow thrusts and pressed down firmly. “Connor, get used to it first—“ Hank began. “I am used to it, so hurry up before I have to accept another system flush!” Connor huffed, Hank smirked. “You’re very demanding when you’re horny, almost like you think I’ll take orders from you.” Hank said and gave Connor a harsh thrust. “News flash, Con. I may be old but I’m still in charge here.” Connor gasped as Hank turned him onto his knees. Hank began a new, brutal pace, pulling out before slamming in and repeating.

 Connor moaned with every thrust, his dick bobbing as well. He knew his arms shouldn’t tire, but he felt complied to lay on them. Connor did just that, finding a better and comfortable position as Hank pounded him from behind. Connor panted and bit at the sheets, almost tearing them apart. It felt... _wonderful_. Connor had heard Hank speak of sex before, even watched some porn to see. The experience was much better, white hot pleasure making Connor want to bury his face.

Hank’s sexy moans and grunts while Connor whimpered and panted. Yes, the feeling was insanely good and Connor could get on board this train. Connor felt it before he realized what was happening. The knot in his stomach coiling until it finally snapped and Connor felt the same pleasure as he did at the end of Hank’s bed. He wailed out as he came all over the bed. Hank finished himself off with one more thrust inside of Connor, lazily filling him up with the warm substance.

Connor turned over and smiled up at Hank. He returned the smile and kissed Connor softly, tiredly murmuring the words, “I love you.” Connor’s eyes widened as Hann pulled him close and quickly fell into a happy slumber. Connor smiled and turned to Hank. “I love you too.” He whispered, kissing the man’s temple as he slept. Connor couldn’t believe it, if that’s all it took to easily confess to Hank he surely should’ve done it sooner! Connor closed his eyes and smiled as the error bubble cleared itself with one last message.

 

**S-74 Levels stabilized, running fluid diagnostics.**

**Run during sleep mode?**

**»Yes  No**

Connor shut his eyes slowly as the diagnostic program started up, and his sleep program began to lull him into a quiet rest. Yes, this was the life Connor would be more than happy to live for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I completed this shit at 2AM lmao, what a coincidence. I appreciate comments and kudos. Thanks! (All mistakes I made are probably because I’m really tired)


End file.
